


Morning Coffee

by sam_vide



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Character Death, Other, Short One Shot, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_vide/pseuds/sam_vide
Summary: Chase always makes his family coffee just the way they like it.





	Morning Coffee

“Good morning Jackie!”

The hero looked up from his early morning stretches, looking surprised to see Chase standing in the doorway looking so chipper. But he smiled anyway, waving before reaching down to pull up his boot some more. “Morning Chase! What’s got you up so early?”

“Decided to be a bro and bring Henrik some coffee!” Chase grinned, tipping back his cap before tilting his head. He didn’t seem to notice the way Jackie frowned before looking back at his boot laces. “You want any?”

“Nah, Marv and I are heading to Starbucks. Thanks though!”

The father nodded and waved him off so Jackie could go back to stretching, before starting down the hallway. Their magician was stumbling out of his room with a blanket around him and his D&D book tight to his chest, wishing Chase a soft “morning” as he headed for Jackie’s room. The kitchen was almost fully empty, a certain zombie sat in at the table with his head in his arms, snoozing away the morning. Chase gave him a kiss on the head and dropped a blanket from the couch over Robbie’s shoulders before heading into the kitchen.

He started a pot and hummed happily, even went and called up the little donut shop that did delivery to send over a dozen pastries. When the pot was finished, he poured out three mugs and went to fix them up. Anti liked lots of sugar in his, Jackson enjoyed his with milk and the peppermint creamer, and Henrik always took his black. He set the first two mugs on the stove with sticky notes saying their names, picked up the third and placed it at the table before grabbing his coat.

“Case?” He looked up halfway through pulling on his gloves to see milky white eyes looking at him.. Well deadly. “Wha.. Wha doin?”

“Go back to bed, Robbie, I’m taking Henrik his coffee!”

“Hen..?”

“Schneep.”

“Schneep!” The zombie grinned slowly in recognition, before stumbling to get up. “Sleep… Cow..”

“Yeah buddy, you go sleep on the couch.” Chase chuckled as the other dragged himself out of the room, pulling on his beanie to cover his ears before picking up the mug and starting out the back door.

A few yards away from the back of the building was the beginning of the forrest. If he walked the whole way through, he’d end up in the backyard of that manor, where Bing and his “family, lived. Luckily, Chase wasn’t going far, just a few feet into the forrest. That’s where Henrik was!

"Hey bro! I brought your coffee!” he beamed, kicking at the snow until he could sit down without freezing his jeans to his ass. “I know how you can’t wake up proper without it! Made it just the way you like too! Though it’s a different blend, Jackson picked it up. Tastes like gingerbread though! It’s really good, I hope you like it!”

He set the mug against the stone before picking up the other one, could feel the cold of the porcelain even through his gloves. “You didn’t drink your coffee yesterday! Oh.. Oh well, it’s alright.” He just smiled and dumped the stale drink out into the snow, watched it melt a little before setting the mug in his lap. Steam billowed in the air from the hot mug, Chase smiling still.

Smiling at the headstone, carved with his friend’s name, as he sat over the grave.

“At least I never forget to give you your coffee, huh Henrik?”


End file.
